The Dance
by Shinigami709
Summary: Yugi reflects on the loss of someone special to him. DOne to Garth Brook's song of the same name


The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the song "The Dance", Garth Brooks owns that.

Warnings: Character death.

Notes: Song Lyrics

Yami to Yugi

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Yugi was in his room dressed for bed. He was sitting at his desk with this gold box that use to hold the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. It now contained his dueling deck. Ever since the end of Battle City, Yugi was aware that one day Yami would have to leave him. However, nothing could have prepared the tri-haired teen when that day came. One year ago on this every date, Yami was forced to part with his light.

It had crushed Yugi. He'd slowly slid into a deep depression. He went to school and came home to his room. He'd stopped hanging with the gang, he'd stopped helping with the Game Shop, and he stopped dueling. Pulling out his Dark Magician card, he stared at it, remembering his dark half. He thought back to the last time he'd been alone with Yami.

Looking back

On the memory of

The dance we shared

Beneath the stars above

It was a perfectly clear night. Yami had brought his little light out in huge field and they were lying on a blanket watching the millions of stars emerge in the darkening sky. After watching them for a time, Yami took Yugi's hand and pulled him to a standing position. As he slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist, he began gently swaying in time to a private melody.

For a moment,

All the world was right.

How could I have known

That you'd ever say goodbye?

Just existing with Yami in that moment, Yugi felt peacefulness like never before. The whole world could have crashed around them and he'd have never noticed. It never occurred to the small duelist that he might never have the chance to do this again. That night, Yugi was focused on one thing, and that one thing was dressed in his usual leather and holding him very protectively.

And now,

I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end,

The way it all would go.

As Yugi thought back, he figured if he had known how that night would have gone, he'd never have gone. He'd have tried to prevent the course of events from happening. Yami stopped swaying and leaned close to Yugi. His lips touched Yugi's and he gave his light a soft, tentative kiss.

Aibou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…his mental apology was cut off by Yugi returning the Pharaoh's kiss with a more confident one of his own. This was one of his deepest fantasies come true. He never thought Yami to be that way.

Our lives

Are better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss…

The dance.

Deciding that fate played a part that night, Yugi knew in his heart, if he missed that dance with Yami, he'd have been spared some pain in the end. However, knowing if he'd missed that one special night, he'd have ended up with more pain in the long run. Yes, he was depressed, but Yami taught him to be strong. With out that, he wouldn't be alive today.

Holding you,

I held everything.

For a moment,

Wasn't I a king?

The night Yami and Yugi shared their dance; they also shared themselves. Yugi awoke first. Granted, it had not been his first time and he was sore. But through the pain, he managed to cuddle close to his dark half. Wrapping his arms around Yami, he felt like he was invincible. Holding the Pharaoh, Yugi knew he'd never hold anything more precious in the world.

But if I'd only know

How the king would fall

Hey who's to say,

You know I might have changed it all.

Again, Yugi found himself thinking about if he'd known how far he'd fall after Yami left him. He kept thinking that if he'd been able to prevent falling in love with the Pharaoh, he just might have. After all, what was he left with? A broken heart, a few memories, and a nagging depression. Who wouldn't want to have changed that, given the chance?

And now,

I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end,

The way it all would go

Realizing how much he'd have missed, never loving Yami, Yugi knew that fate helped him enjoy the most special night of his young life. Knowing how close the Pharaoh was to leaving him would have made Yugi very hesitant. Some of the things Yugi did that night were simply reactions to his own longing for someone special in his life.

Our lives,

Are better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss…

The Dance

Yugi opened his window letting in a cool breeze. "Yami, you always had me believing in fate. I know why. Somehow I know I could have chosen not to love you, but I did. Being held by you as we danced…I know how you felt about us. I could feel your love, even though you tried to block it." He gazed at the stars, wondering if one of them was there with them on the night of their dance.

It's my life,

It's better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss…

The…Dance

Yugi put the box back in its place and picked up the Puzzle. It was all he had left of Yami besides the dueling deck. He traced the eye of Horus with his thumb. "Yami, I love you and I always will. Our time together was special, and I won't forget you. I hope wherever you are, you won't forget me. Remember our dance." Yugi closed his eyes. As he did, the eye began to glow. Yugi opened them in time to see it. He smiled, as he knew Yami was telling him he would remember their dance, and their bond.


End file.
